


There's Debauchery Here

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Facials, Feminization, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tumblr Prompts, Underage - Freeform, Underage Will Be Marked By Chapter, Various AUs, Various ships, Weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: This is a random collection of the various Tumblr prompts and drabbles I've written. The tags will be updated as I go. Each chapter will have its own warnings as well.





	1. 911 Operator! Peter and Firefighter! Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, your friendly neighborhood goblin is here. These are various prompts sent to me or drabbles I came up with.
> 
> This first one features 911 Operator!Peter and Firefighter!Tony.

“Operator 362. We need your unit out on 6th and 20th Car fire in progress,” Peter communicated to the firefighter that answered at the station. It was always the same one and he never got his name. His voice was always warm and calm, something he desperately needed to hear in his high stress job. The firefighter’s voice seemed so trustworthy.****

-

“Operator 362. Fire in Central Park. All units in area must respond,” the operator spoke, voice like bells. Granted, those bells were tolls of doom, but he sounded so sweet. Everyone at the station knew that Tony was sweet on the nameless operator and Tony wasn’t ashamed. One day he would get to meet the pretty voice on the other end of the line.

-

“Operator 475. Fire in apartment building on 12th and 27th on the 5th floor. Three people are reported to be on the floor still by residents of the building.”

Tony and his team jumped into action, suiting up and rushing through traffic to get to the site of the emergency. They got to work with the hoses while Tony and two others made their way into the building to search the floor for those in need of rescue. Apartment by apartment they looked for survivors and came across a group of three young people trapped in a room, one was passed out. 

Tony grabbed the young man that was passed out, so light in his arms. The team hurried out and got the kids to safety where a paramedic looked them over and got the one passed out to the hospital.

There was something about that boy. He seemed familiar in a way.

-

Peter woke up in the hospital with a nurse standing over him, shocking both of them. The man stepped back and peeked out the door.

“He’s awake,” she said softly to someone in the hall. Peter was expecting a doctor, not a sexy man in a fireman’s uniform. What did he do to deserve this?

“Hi,” the mysterious fireman said, coming to sit next to him. Something about him seemed familiar but his head was too fuzzy to think about it. All Peter could think about was how sore his throat was and how gorgeous this man was with his beard and laugh lines and salt and pepper hair. “I’m glad you are okay.”

“I’m okay because of you. Thank you, sir. It’s brave people like you that protect us,” Peter said, voice raspy, “I’m lucky I get to work with first responders. I’m an emergency operator and I’ve never been so glad the max response time is 7 minutes.”

Tony looked Peter over, pieces coming together.

“Operator 362?”

Peter stared at him.

It’s me. The firefighter that always answers the phone. I just love hearing your voice,” Tony confessed, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Peter’s laugh turned into a coughing fit. “That’s funny because I love hearing your voice as well.”

They looked at each other and smiled.


	2. Sick! Sam and Big Brother! Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains a 14 year old Sam. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, it's me again! This is an SPN prompt from Tumblr. Yay for Weecest!

Sam sits up with a hacking cough, his thin body shaking from the force of it. He is pale and shivering and sweating and he just feels so unbelievably awful.****

“Dean?” Sam rasped out, whining when he realizes how scratchy and sore his throat is. He had to be dying. Another set of coughs came out alongside a whimper. Damn, being sick was the worst. 

No answer. Did Dean head out without him? Dean always said that he didn’t want his 14 year old brother tagging along and making him look like a nerd. He looked to the nightstand to see if Dean took the cell phone. Maybe he had some of the cash that Dad left and he was just out. If he had the phone then Same could call and ask for some medicine.

Nope, the phone was there but the cash was gone.

With a heavy sigh, Sam laid down only to have another coughing attack. It seemed like sitting was better. He took the blanket off his and Dean’s bed and wrapped both blankets around himself, bundling up like a caterpillar building a cocoon. Once he was adjusted, he grabbed the remote and turned some cartoons on. 

The door opened ever so slowly, too slowly for Sam to like. So, he did what he could; he picked up his boot, threw it at the door, and ran for the bathroom. He knew he could fit through the window and-

“Ow! What the hell, Sammy?” Dean cried, coming into view holding a bag and Sam’s shoe. “Really? I’m glad it wasn’t a knife.”

Sam was about to say something sarcastic when he was subjected to another round of coughing. Dean was immediately next to him, rubbing his back and pushing back his sweaty hair.

“Jesus, baby boy, you’re burning up. Here are the meds I got you,” Dean said, taking out some cough medicine and a bottle of ginger ale. “You started moaning in your sleep and then the coughing started. I think you got what’s been going around at school.”

He took the medicine from Dean, whimpering as he swallowed the pill dry. He hated ginger ale.

“Stubborn. Alright, we need to get you cleaned up. You’re disgusting,” Dean said with a sniff, picking Sam up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom. Sam blushed crimson.

“I can walk, Dean!” Sam cried out, huffing as he was sat on the toilet. 

“Shut up. Let me take care of you like I always do,” Dean said, opening the shower curtain to turn on the shower, checking the water to make it the right temperature. “This reminds me of when you got chicken pox when you were five and I had to make sure you were taking your oatmeal baths and rubbing you with calamine lotion.”

Sam remembered. He always remembered everything Dean did for him.

Dean stood Sam up and began divesting Sam of the blankets and his clothes, making a face at how sweaty the are. “Yeah, definitely going to do laundry tomorrow,” Dean muttered, helping Sam into the shower before stripping as well.

“What are you doing?!” Sam exclaimed, crowding himself into the corner of the shower. 

“Shut up, Sammy. Let me take care of you,” Dean insisted, getting some soap lathered up on a wash cloth. 

The shower was spent in thoughtful silence and hacking coughs, the occasional sighs of pleasure slipping out of Sam as Dean kneaded his aching shoulders. Once Sam was all clean, Dean turned off the shower and dried both of them off.

“Go put some clean clothes on and sit on my bed. Yours is all nasty and smells like your gym socks,” Dean instructed, picking up the blankets to follow Sam out.

They both got dressed and Sam laid down on Dean’s bed, still shivering. Dean made quick work of getting Sam tucked in. He looked down at his little brother and ruffled his damp hair. “Get some slip, little bro. We have to get moving in a couple days so we need you well.” Dean went to go sit in the chair in the corner to go to sleep. 

“Wait, Dean…come sleep with me. I’m still cold,” Sam whispered, scooting over to make room for his brother. Dean laid beside him and they both looked at each other. Something was different. Something had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on Tumblr as valiantthewriter.


	3. Jock! Thor and Nerd! Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.
> 
> High school AU with Jock!Thor needing tutoring from Nerd!Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is high school, so both are underage. No smut.

It started out with Thor being held after class by his math teacher. He failed yet another test and was close to getting removed from the football team and the wrestling team.

“Listen, Mr. Odinson. If you don’t get an A on your next three tests you will be removed from all extracurricular activities,” his teacher said, a frown in her face.

“What am I supposed to do?” Thor asked, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his recent test. An ‘F’. He was pretty sure that she would have given him a 'G- if possible.

The teacher handed him a piece of paper that was filled out. “For tutoring. Go to the library after school and you’ll be assigned someone to help you.”

—

Thor got to the library and felt uncomfortable. This wasn’t his zone and he felt like all the books were staring at him. He handed the card to the librarian and she led him to a table in the back of the stacks.

“Peter, darling, Mr. Odinson is here for tutoring. Is now a good time?”

Peter…did he know a Peter at school. There was Peter Quill but he was in the Galaxy Tech School. Quill was also dumb and couldn’t tutor anyone.

“Now is great, thanks,” Peter answered, standing up and reaching a hand out to greet Thor. Shit, it was Parker the Nerd. This was going to be humiliating.

“Hi, Thor. I’m Peter Parker,” Peter said with a shy smile. Thor noticed he didn’t make eye contact. Odd.

“I know who you are, Parker. Let’s go ahead and get started. How do fractions work?”

—

They had been working together three times a week to improve Thor’s math grade. It was slowly coming along and the homework seemed to get easier and easier as Peter tutored him.

“Is this right?” Thor asked, leaning over the table to give Peter the paper.

Peter looked it over for a moment before shaking his head. “No, it isn’t. You forgot about the exponent here,” Peter said, pointing at the error.

“I’ll never make this work,” the athlete lamented, tossing his math book aside and laying his head on the desk with a small bang.

“Don’t say that,” Peter admonished, his voice soft and but shaky, “We all have things we need to work hard at. You need help with math. I need help with…well, anyway. You can do this.”

Thor was pulled out of his downward spiral due to Peter’s encouragement.

“Thank you, Parker. That means a lot.”

—

“I got a 'C’ on the pop quiz!” Thor exclaimed, rushing to show Peter proof of his work. Peter smiled brightly, so bright and sweet it blinded Thor.

“That’s amazing, Thor! I told you that you can do it!” Peter said, holding the quiz and looking it over like it was a piece of art.

Thor was proud. He was happy with his progress. He was happy that Peter was happy.

They got started on the next chapter of Thor’s homework. He was working out a factoring problem when he heard Peter sigh, prompting him to look up and see Peter rubbing his exposed arms.

“Where’s your jacket?”

“Oh…um…Flash took it and threw it in the dumpster. He said it was…uh…it was trash.”

Thor set his pencil down and looked Peter over.

“He did what now? And no one did anything?”

Peter scoffed. “You do know I’m one of the least popular kids in school, right? This stuff has been happening since kindergarten.”

Thor frowned. How could he help? Maybe…

He took off his letter jacket and handed it to Peter. “Hold onto that for a while. I doubt Flash will mess with that.”

—

Thor slid his first test across the table to Peter. A red 'A-’ was at the top of the paper.

Peter jumped up and clapped softly, all sunshine and sweetness. “You’re doing fantastic. You almost don’t need me anymore. ”

Why did that make Thor sad?

—

He aced all his other tests and suddenly Peter fell off the face of the earth. Total radio silence. It took a week for Thor to get Peter cornered. They were by the water fountain in the hall, Peter’s back to the wall.

“Look, if this is about the jacket I will give it back. It’s in my locker right now and-”

“Don’t bother. It’s good look on you.”

Peter turned an adorable shade of red from his cheeks and down his neck.

“Hey Peter, do you want to go to prom with me?”

Peter looked like he might faint or cry so Thor reached out to steady him.

“Don’t tease me, Thor,” Peter mumbled, pushing Thor’s hand away.

“I would never. Please go to prom with me. I…I like you.”

Peter cleared his throat, stood on his toes, and pressed his lips to Thor’s, the kiss barely there. That was a pretty good answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I can be found on Tumblr as valiantthewriter


	4. Dean and Feminine Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one contains an underage Sam. Contains smut. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

They sat in a diner in another small town taking a break from researching their hunt. Dean was devouring a burger and Sam was sipping on a strawberry milkshake, making eyes at Dean. His brother was too oblivious to notice. With a huff, Sam ran a Converse clad foot along Dean’s leg to his crotch, pressing it lightly. Dean met his eye and Sam took that moment to lick his suck on the straw.

Dean grabbed Sam’s ankle, giving it a squeeze before pushing it back to the ground. He promptly went back to ignoring Sam in favor of his food.

“Ugh,” Sam blurted, standing up to storm off to the bathroom. He checked himself over, pulling up his cut off shorts and tucking in the front of Dean’s ACDC shirt. Satisfied with his clothing, he pulled his fruit punch flavored lip gloss and applied a generous amount to his lips, making them look full and shiny. He looked fabulous so why was Dean not paying attention?

Sam returned to the table more determined than ever to get the attention he was craving. He sauntered over and sat next to Dean, making sure their legs touched. Dean looked Sam over and a hard glint appeared in his eye.

“Have it your way then,” Dean grumbled, tossing some cash on the table before shoving Sam out of the seat and dragging him along by the nape of his neck.

When they go to the car, Dean opened Sam’s door and shoved him in. Once he was in the car he began to drive out of town to a dirt road where he pulled to the side. They looked each other over, staring at each other. It was a game they always played and Sam usually won because Dean gave in. It seemed like that wasn’t going to work today.

“You really shouldn’t play games like that with a man, Sammy boy. Now you have to put up or shut up. Suck my cock, princess.”

Well, Sam certainly wouldn’t mind if he did.

He eagerly kneeled on his seat and pulled out Dean’s cock. He loved sucking his brother off and choking on his cock until his mascara ran. Sam felt there was no time to waste.

Sam licked Dean from root to tip, earning him a moan from his brother. He placed open mouthed kisses along the length of his brothers cock, tracing patterns with his tongue and making it sticky from his lip gloss before suckling on the head of Dean’s cock.

“Very good, baby girl, just like that. You make your big brother feel so good. So, so good,” Dean murmured carding a hand through Sam’s hair.

The praise drove Sam further, taking his brother’s cock into his mouth and moving his head up and down, tongue cupping Dean’s cock in his mouth to massage it. After establishing a rhythm, Sam added his hand to what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Good girl,” Dean praised, rubbing Sam’s back with a gentle hand, “Can you take it all in, princess? I bet you can.”

Sam hummed around Dean’s cock and began to take in more of Dean, ever so slowly until he gagged. He continued this process, drool everywhere and mascara running down his cheeks, until he had Dean down his throat.

“Oh fuck, baby. You did it, I’m so proud of my angel,” Dean rasped, urging Sam to move by pulling his hair. They established a rhythm, both moaning and chasing completion.

When Dean came Sam saw stars. After they came down from the high Sam sat up and began to slide his shorts off his hips. “Reciprocity, Dean. It’s a thing.”

Dean didn’t mind if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I can be found on Tumblr as valiantthewriter


	5. Tony and Piano Playing! Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns Peter plays piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They had been dating for over a year now and Tony was very certain he knew all there was to know about Peter Benjamin Parker. He knew his birthday. He knew his favorite color. He knew his top five favorite horror movies. He knew his credit card number (to be fair, it was his own credit card).

Tony knew Peter loved food, especially Thai. Tony made it a point to take him to as many places as he could, from hole-in-the-wall joints to high end restaurants. This date night involved Thai food at a swanky Asian fusion place where they had live music.

“I think you’ll really like this place, babe. It’s got some pretty good reviews,” Tony assured, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist to pull him close.

“I’m sure I will.”

The restaurant was tastefully decorated in a modern style and there was a man playing a song on a grand piano in the middle of the room. Peter gasped in surprise and Tony felt rather pleased. They were shown to their table, right next to the piano and Peter looked delighted.

It was a tasting menu and the first course was brought out. The piano stopped playing.

Peter eyed the piano hungrily before speaking up. “If I do something I’m not supposed to will you buy me out of trouble?” Peter asked, biting his lip as he looked between Tony and the piano.

“Well, what a way to put it. But yeah.”

Peter got up and went to the piano, cracking his knuckles before playing. Tony was expecting an off key version of ‘Mary Had a Little Lamb’ but instead he heard the most beautiful melody he had ever heard. Tony was mesmerized.

Well, you learn something new every day.


	6. Parents Peter and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter's daughter wakes from having a nightmare.

“Daddy. Papa. I-I-I…”

Then the sobs came, loud and high, before Morgan threw herself on the bed between them.

Peter woke with a yelp, immediately wrapping his arms around her. “Sweetie, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?”

His answer came in the form of intense sobbing and a snotty nose on his bare chest.

“Wuz goin’ on?” Tony spurred, rubbing his eyes and propping himself up on his elbow.

“She had the dream again,” Peter whispered, tucking Morgan’s head beneath his chin, rocking her, “You know, the one with us being superheroes fighting aliens?”

“Ah. That one, huh,” Tony replied, sitting up to go through the same routine they’ve had all week. “Baby, do you want Papa to go use the alien spray?”

A muffled wail was his answer.

Tony grunted as he got out of bed and turned on the bedside lamp.

‘Old man’ Peter mouthed with a grin.

He rolled his eyes in reply, grabbing his cologne and heading into Morgan’s room, cursing as he stepped on a Lego.

“Go away aliens!” Tony yelled, spraying his cologne through the room.

More wailing from his bedroom. The alien spray technique would not be enough tonight. So, he shuffled back to his room and laid back down, gesturing for Peter to hand her to him. Tony held Morgan, rocking her as they laid down and humming “Iron Man.”

“Really?” Peter whispered, muffling his laughter.

Tony shrugged, parent language for 'whatever works’.

By the end of the song, Morgan was fast asleep.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Tony said, making a kissy face at Peter.

“I love you, too, Papa,” Peter responded, catching the kiss in the air and placing it on his cheek.


	7. Tony and Pregnant! Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony getting to know their baby

Tony was thrilled to learn he was about to be a father. He was in near disbelief until Peter really began to show.

“What if I fuck it all up, babe?” Tony asked, once more trapped in a spiral of ‘what ifs’ and 'maybes’ that only Peter could dig him out of.

Peter took Tony’s hand and placed it on his belly. “Just let our child know you love them every single day.”

Well, that seemed simple enough.

So, Tony began to talk to his baby, rubbing Peter’s tummy and spilling his secrets.

“I love you already, kid.”

“I didn’t learn how to ride a bike until I was nine.”

“One time, Papa nearly blew himself up trying to make a volcano.”

It was towards the end of Peter’s pregnancy that Tony revealed his most vulnerable secret.

“You know, kiddo, my dad wasn’t always there. He didn’t tell me he loved me or that he was proud of me. But guess what? Papa will always, always, always love you. Never doubt that. I’ll tell you I love you every day. I promise.”

Peter began to sniffle, a tell that he was about to cry. “Daddy is also going to love you very much. Just remember that Papa is your favorite parent.”


	8. Peter and Tony on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Peter flying

“You really want me to do this?” Peter asked, looking at Tony with apprehension. This seemed like the craziest idea.

“Yeah, kid. You hold on tight and the nanotech locks you in place. I’d never let you get hurt, baby. Now, put this on,” Tony said, running a hand through Peter’s curls, ruffling them.

Peter batted at his hand and sighed as he put the helmet on. He bit his lip as the nanotech armor spread across Tony. Yeah, that never stopped being hot.

“Get on, kiddo. We have places to be,” Tony teased, a huff escaping him as Peter jumped up on his back. Nanotech secured Peter onto Tony, becoming one with the armor.

Without another word, Tony took off from the balcony into the sky. Peter squealed with delight.

“You ready for some real flying, Pete?” Tony inquired, straightening up to hover in the air.

“You bet, old man.”

Well, well, well.

Tony took off into a sharp dive before pulling back up in a corkscrew spin. They did flips and turns and dives. Peter felt like he could touch the moon. Maybe Tony would take him there with his iron suit. Suddenly, a song played through Peter's helmet.

_A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view._

“Really, Tony?”

“Really really.”

They land back on the balcony, the music still playing in his helmet. Tony let him down, the armor bleeding away.

“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah?”

Tony removed Peter’s helmet, smoothing his hair down. He placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead, cradling his head in his hands.

“Did you have fun?” Tony whispered into Peter’s hair, nuzzling his cheek against Peter’s.

“That was amazing. I should take you swinging sometime.”

“You definitely should.”


	9. Tony and Peter on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter are on a date. Peter is wearing vibrating panties and Tony has been teasing him mercilessly.

Their lunch date was over now and they were heading out of the restaurant to walk around Central Park. After being tormented all through dinner, Peter was ready to go home and get fucked already. Tony, being the unbelievably sexy and cruel man he was, forced Peter to wear these specially design panties that would randomly vibrate around his cock, making him awkwardly writhe in his seat each time. At one point their server was concerned and asked Tony if Peter needed to see a doctor. After the pleasurable and humiliating experience, Peter thought that Tony would want to skip the latter half of their date. Nope. Of course not.

“C’mon, baby. Let’s go on that walk,” Tony said, slinging his arm around Peter’s shoulder and leading them into the park from the little bistro they ate in. Peter wanted to strangle the man and hop on his dick, not necessarily in any particular order. The younger man forced a smile before doubling over at a particularly intense vibration. “Are you okay, sweetness? Do you need a doctor?”

Jerk.

“I’m okay. Let’s go on that walk, yeah?” Peter responded, keeping pace with Tony as they crossed the street to the park. They chatted for a while, occasionally stopping as Peter nearly convulsed from pleasure. He had been hard for what felt like hours now and he was really over being horny and having no proper gratification. Without a word, he began to drag Tony to a public toilet he spotted, the older man chuckling when he realized what was going to happen.

“If you insist,” Tony teased, letting Peter drag them into a stall and locking the door. He was about to speak up again but Peter silenced his snarky remark with a desperate kiss. The younger man moaned as the panties vibrated again and that seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Peter began searching the man’s inner jacket pockets to find the lube packet he knew the older man must have on him. He made a happy noise when he found it and shoved it into Tony’s hand before turning around and bracing himself against the wall. Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He tore the packet open and smeared the lube on his fingers, circling a slick finger around Peter’s hole.

“Beg,” Tony said, voice low and husky. Peter was desperate enough to do just that.

“Please, Tony, please, please, please. I need it so bad, you don’t understand, I - Oh fuck yes,” Peter babbled, moaning as Tony put two fingers in him. He pushed back against Tony’s hand, rolling his hips. “Please hurry, I’m gonna die if I don’t feel you in me.”

Tony chuckled at Peter’s dramatic response, but he was a generous lover and he couldn’t deny Peter anything. He made quick work of prepping Peter, rubbing the last of the lube on his cock before slowly pushing in. Once Peter had a chance to adjust the thrusts immediately became rough and hard. “Do you even know how fucking sexy you are, angel? Just watching you squirm and whine in the restaurant made me wanna shoot off like a damn teenager. You deserve to be punished for how much you turn me on, so you’re gonna take what I give you, got it?” Tony growled, punctuating his last question with a hard thrust.

Peter cried out and nodded, fighting the urge to push his hips back into Tony’s hips and remain still for the man to use. Tony was ramming into Peter just the way Peter liked it when he wanted it rough and then suddenly, Tony clamped a hand over Peter’s mouth and slowed his thrusts. The younger man wanted to protest, but he swallowed the sound when he heard two men enter the restroom, talking about one thing or another. “Shh…” Tony’s shushed, slowly bringing his thrusts to a grueling pace but angling himself to hit Peter’s prostate with each drag out of the younger man. Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head and he began to drool.

“Good boy,” Tony whispered, kissing the top of Peter’s head to soothe the boy the best he could. Peter’s breath kept coming in quicker, he was so close, so close. Tony, ever the genius, reached down around Peter’s knees and pulled the panties up higher. Once they were nearing Peter’s thighs Tony coaxed Peter’s legs closed, a sharp gasp punch out of him as it made Peter tighter around him. He finished his work once the panties were up against Peter’s cock again, vibrating around his cock and covering it for when he came. Peter had to quickly cover his mouth to muffle the moan that worked its way from his chest.

They kept up this slow, agonizing pace until Peter finally came, body nearly convulsing as his cock twitched with each spurt of his release, soaking the front of the panties. Tony pulled out of Peter then, stroking himself until he came all over Peter’s ass.

“Fun times, princess,” Tony said, pulling up Peter’s panties and pants, patting his ass. Peter gave Tony a bewildered look and then another vibration ran over his oversensitized cock. “See, I told you. Fun times.”


	10. Peter with Tony at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter bothers Tony at work

Tony, unfortunately, had to come to Stark Industries to settle some paperwork that Pepper left him with. Being the acting CEO was hard and Tony wished Pepper was back from her (well-deserved) vacation already. He was up to his beard in documents and he barely knew where to start. His intern he was fucking on the low wasn’t helping the matter, dressed in tight slacks and a slim button up that hugged his waist just right. The cute tie just made him look like such a little nerd. Tony loved it.

“I’m working, sweet cheeks. Sit over on the sofa and play a game on your tablet or something. It’s gonna be a while,” Tony muttered, tearing his eyes from the young college student back down to the boring spreadsheet and documents he was comparing. Tony was a genius but this legal jargon was so annoying to sift through. Peter huffed in annoyance and walked up to Tony anyways, coming behind the man to rub his shoulders.

“You’ve been working for, like, ever. Play with me,” the little minx insisted. Tony shook his head.

“Nope. Not gonna work this time, brat. Go sit down.” Tony’s first mistake was looking up at Peter and seeing that pout. Damn it, he was suckered again. “Fine. C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working,” Tony acquiesced, feeling like that was a fair compromise. He was only planning on doing this for another hour or so before taking a lunch/fuck break.

The fact that Peter was satisfied with such a small thing should have been his first warning. Peter cheerfully perched himself on Tony’s lap, ass directly on his cock, purposefully wiggling under the guise of getting comfortable. Tony sighed, allowing it and continued working. He expected Peter to still, but he kept wiggling until he was rolling his hips like he was riding Tony and now Tony was hard and -

“Okay, that’s it, you little minx. Got lube?” Tony asked, grabbing Peter around the middle and pushing up against him. God, that ass felt delicious. Peter nodded and handed a single use packet to Tony. “Condom?”

“Shit,” Peter cursed, trying but failing to find a condom in his pocket.

“I’ll just have to come inside you. It’s your fault for riling me up,” Tony admonished, “Now get those pants off.”

Peter complied, standing to undo his belt and push his pants to his knees and bent over the desk, crumpling some papers. Tony growled at the beautiful sight of Peter’s still sloppy hole, well used just hours ago when Peter brought Tony his morning coffee. He rubbed at Peter’s puffy rim and dipped his thumb in, feeling how loose and wet Peter was. “Such a pretty hole you have,” Tony praised, tearing open the packet of lube with his teeth and smearing it inside Peter and around his rim. With his clean hand he undid his pants and pulled his cock out.

The young man looked over his shoulder, biting his lip. “Let me ride you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, voice breathy and wrecked already. How could Tony say no? He leaned back in his seat and gestured for Peter to come take his place. Peter back up and grabbed a hold of Tony’s slick cock, lining them up before sinking slowly onto him.

“That’s it, baby, make it good for me. I’m the boss, remember?” Tony said with a smirk. To be fair, Peter was the boss in this affair but he knew the boy just loved the roleplay. Peter nodded his head and moaned as he began to bounce on Tony’s lap, a loud slapping noise filling the room. “Good boy,” Tony growled, hands coming to rest on Peter’s chest as he stared at where he was sliding in and out of Peter.

They kept the pace for what felt like forever, Peter alternating between bouncing and grinding on Tony’s cock. When Peter began stroking himself Tony started to come undone. “Yeah baby, make yourself feel good. You know I love that,” Tony encouraged, thrusting up now to meet Peter with each bounce. The noise of skin on skin grew louder.

A litany of ‘Ahs’ and mumbled curses fell from Peter’s lips, hips stuttering as he came all over his shirt, staining it with his release. Tony kept thrusting into Peter, coming deep inside the boy, loving how it spilled over and around his cock. He stayed deep inside Peter for a moment, the younger man grinding against him as they came down from their high. The dressed, Peter making a face at the way the cum was dripping out of him.

“Go get me some coffee.”

“Ugh.”


	11. Sugar Daddy! Tony and Sugar Baby/Wannabe Porn Star! Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to "be a porn star." Tony helps him out like a good Daddy.

When Peter told Tony he wanted to go into porn, Tony went through several stages before he accepted it. At first he was shocked, then a little jealous, and then extremely turned on. It would be pretty hot to watch Peter get railed by several guys at once. When Peter asked to practice with Tony he was more than happy to oblige.

Now, normally Peter was his little pillow princess, the younger man happy to get fucked and get eaten out or blown. Peter didn’t often give blowjobs as Tony preferred to spoil his honey instead, so Peter actually asking for Tony to “fuck his face” was an odd but hilarious request. Why did Peter feel the need to ask? Why phrase it like that?

“Whatever you want, baby. You ever suck a man off before?” Tony asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and unbuckling his belt. He wasn’t about to turn down a blowjob from his boy- no wait, sugar baby.

Peter stared at Tony’s crotch before he looked up at Tony, “Yeah, I have. Duh,” Peter quipped with a roll of his eyes.

“Okay. How many times?” Tony countered, unbuttoning his slacks and lowering the zipper, eyes locked on Peter’s face as he saw a blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Like, twice in high school. I got this,” Peter assured, suddenly putting his hands on Tony’s thighs and looking up at the man through his lashes, “Now fuck my throat, Daddy.” It took everything in Tony not to laugh at Peter trying to force a cheesy version of sexiness depicted in porn. Peter was sexy enough as he was, mussed up hair or his glasses on or when he is having morning coffee…

Tony simply settled for nodding and pulling his dick out. “Get to work, kiddo. “

They found out Peter had a strong gag reflex.

“I don’t wanna do this right now. Can you fuck me instead?” Peter asked, standing up and beginning to strip. There was the Peter he knew and loved - wait what? Liked. That he liked. Enjoyed? Yeah, that sounded better.

Tony was amused but went along with it, biting back the laugh bubbling in his chest. His boy was taking this so seriously and it was very sweet. “Sure thing. Lay back for me and I’ll make you feel good, little prince,” Tony promised, shucking off the rest of his clothes and climbing on the bed,

“No. You lay on your back, I wanna try something,” Peter instructed, taking a deep breath and shaking his hands, like he was trying to shake something off or build up some nerve. Tony did as asked, stroking his cock while watching Peter dither about.

“Get the lube, sweetie. Just come ride Daddy and let him fuck you the way you like,” Tony insisted, palming at his balls for going back to stroking his cock. “Don’t leave me hanging, baby doll.”

“That’s just it! That there! I need to learn how to do that!” Peter exclaimed, bounding over to the bed and grabbing the lube from the nightstand along with a condom. “I’m gonna practice two things and you can’t laugh, got it?” Peter asked as he rolled a condom over Tony’s cock before covering it in lube.

Tony had no idea what Peter was talking about, but that was fine because Peter’s hands were on him. He closed his eyes, feeling blissful and anticipating that tight hole of Peter’s to come down on him. When he felt Peter straddle him and get in position he opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of Peter’s ass and back. Oh, this was new for them. Reverse cowgirl (or cowboy in this case) was a position that took more effort on Peter’s part so the boy was never really interested. Tony bit his lip as he watched Peter sink down on him, groaning in pleasure with Peter.

“Fuck yes, baby, move for me, please,” Tony whispered, reaching for Peter’s hips to guide him in an up and down motion. Peter went along with it, movements jerky and unsure until he got the hang of it.

“Oh, yes, Daddy. Right there. Your cock is so big, stretching me so wide,” Peter moaned, back arching as he ground down on Tony’s cock. Fuck yes, when did Peter start talking like that? The talking was usually up to Tony, but hearing Peter say it really did something for him. Tony couldn’t help himself; he looped his arms under Peter’s, pulled him against his chest, and spread his legs further as he planted his feet on the bed to thrust into the young man on top of him.

Peter all but howled with pleasure, clenching down on Tony as he rubbed his sweet spot. “Oh…Oh, your c-cock. It feels so good, tearing my little hole open -” Peter was abruptly cut off when Tony thrusted up particularly hard. “Damn it…I mean, fuck yes, your fat cock. I love it in me, fuck…”

Tony was starting to catch on and decided to make a game of it. He would occasionally fuck Peter hard, causing him to slip up or lose his train of thought and just drool from pleasure. Once Tony was getting close he reached around to stroke Peter’s cock.

“…Yeah, that’s it Daddy. Use your baby boy. Fuck my ass - Oh god, Tony? Please Tony? I can’t, not now. I’m p-practicing!” Peter whined, coming at the end of his sentence, shooting cum all over his chest. He clenched down and after several more thrusts Tony came as well. The older man pulled Peter closer to him and rolled them on their sides, bodies still joined. He rubbed Peter’s tummy, smearing the mess and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until Peter came down from the high of coming.

“Feel better, baby? Get your practice in?” Tony asked, peppering kisses into Peter’s sex-mussed hair. He looked so adorable when he was fucked out. God, it would be so hot to see Peter getting fucked by some other guy. Yeah, Tony was 100% behind Peter getting into porn. “You know, you don’t have to talk like that if you don’t want to. You can just be the little pillow princess you are and let the other guy do all the work. You’re good at that.”

“Rude, but you’re right,” the younger man sighed, wiggling back against Tony.

“That’s my boy. Good job, tiger,” Tony said, turning Peter’s head to steal a kiss.

“Your boy, huh? Well, I guess I am.”

“You totally are.”


	12. Feminized! Peter and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends to lovers, Peter becoming a good baby girl.

As the kid got older he noticed the younger man got a little less embarrassed discussing certain things, such as coming out as bisexual to Tony. They started to spend more time with each other, in and out of the lab, and Tony grew to admire Peter, the way he moved and talked and laughed. Peter grew to be Tony’s friend, even closer than Rhodey. That’s how they ended up in this situation, playing a Star Wars drinking game that turned into just plain drinking.

“So kid, tell me, you gotta get up to some weird stuff in bed? Everyone does,” Tony teased, reaching over to lightly punch Peter’s arm. The younger man blushed, flushing a pretty pink from his ears down to his neck. Tony absentmindedly wondered how far down it spread.

“I…um…I mean…” Peter stammered, choosing to drink some more of his cider instead of respond.

Tony chuckled squeezing Peter’s arm. It was amazing how such a delicate limb packed so much power. “What? You like being spanked? Spanking people? Eating whipped cream off of someone’s toes? C’mon, don’t be shy.”

“Well…I do like being spanked. And being choked,” Peter confessed, drinking again to avoid answering further. Tony noted this and licked his lips, looking the pretty boy over, from his soft curls to long lashes to delicate collar bones and all the rest. He wondered if Peter knew how perfect he was.

“Completely normal kinks. C’mon, tell me something good. I’ll give you one about me. I like footjobs,” Tony said, laughing at himself and at the way Peter’s drink almost came out of his nose.

“Mr. Stark - I mean…Tony? Wow, just. Okay, mine is probably weirder,” Peter stammered again, eyes now downcast and posture changing into what looked like being ashamed. Tony scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Peter’s broadening shoulders.

“Hey…kid. Don’t worry, you can tell me anything. I’ve done just about everything under the sun, so it can’t be that bad-”

“I like to be feminized…to be made into a-a pr-pretty girl…” Peter admitted, face now aflame. Well, Tony could work with that. He could definitely get behind (or in front of, on top us, any way, really) this.

It took a couple weeks of dropping hints and Peter still didn’t get it..

Let me take care of that, doll. I got it.

You’re looking pretty today. Is that for me?

You know I’d take care of you no matter what, right?

Tony finally had enough of the waiting and the hints and was ready to take action; he was never known for his patience. He was tired of his late night shopping for slutty, girly outfits and make-up and bows and he just wanted to see Peter in it at this point. It was time to go big or die alone.

They were hanging out on the couch watching some action movie Peter picked out when Tony turned to him, placing a hand on Peter’s thigh. “Hey,” Tony said, a grin in place. Now or never.

“Yeah?” Peter asked, not quite paying attention to Tony as he was engrossed in all the explosions and unrealistic gun play.

“Baby girl. Pay attention, pretty thing or I might get mad.” That ought to do it.

It had its desired effect, Peter’s jaw dropped and he turned to Tony, blinking his doe eyes at the older man. “Wait what?” he sputtered, blushing so deeply he was almost purple.

“You heard me, sweet little girl. Daddy’s trying to talk to you,” Tony began, reaching over to tug Peter into his lap, “I wanted to know if you wanted to play dress up with me. I got a bunch of pretty things for you to wear, a whole closet full. Let’s go play.”

Peter outright whimpered at that, burying his face between Tony’s neck and shoulder. “How did you know I liked that? Calling you…calling someone D-Daddy?” Peter asked, hands fisting Tony’s shirt hard enough to tear. Oh well, he could buy a new one.

“Sometimes a Daddy just knows. Now, let’s get this pretty girl dressed up.”

Tony led Peter to the room he dedicated to Peter as a closet and beauty room. There was an entire wall filled with clothes and shoes, a dresser full on lingerie, and a beautiful vanity filled with the best make-up according to online reviews. Peter looked to be in near tears. “Do you want to do this?” Tony checked in, rubbing Peter’s back.

“Yeah…I do,” Peter answered, turning to kiss Tony ever so softly. The kiss lit a fire in Tony’s belly and he couldn’t help but take control of the kiss, burying a hand in Peter’s honey curls and pulling tightly to tilt Peter’s head where he wanted it to be. Peter moaned in response, hands scrabbling to find purchase, to ground himself.

“Safe words are the traffic light system. Let’s get this party started,” Tony said, smacking Peter’s behind and making his way to the closet. He helped Peter pick out a pretty pink dress, impossibly short with a white petticoat underneath. The dress had a strappy top that exposed Peter’s collar bones and throat. The older man indulged himself and handed Peter a pair of tiny, white lace panties. “Get dressed and come to my room, princess.”

Peter arrived ten minutes later in his pretty dress, cheeks dusted with a sparkly silver powder and mascara on his lashes. His lush lips were coated in a glittery pink lip gloss that looked sticky. He wanted to smear it all over Peter’s face. “You look beautiful, baby girl, come on over,” Tony said, patting his lap from where he was sitting on the bed. The younger man did as told, clearly nervous as he straddled Tony’s lap. “Don’t be shy, my sweet baby girl. How about you show me what’s going on under that pretty dress?”

The younger man gulped, hesitating but still pulling the dress up. Underneath the dress and petticoat was Peter straining against those little, lacey panties. Peter’s cock was huge. So big that it surprised Tony as it was bigger than his, and Tony was bigger than average. “It’s a problem, isn’t it? It’s been a problem with everyone else,” Peter sighed, lowering the dress, lower lip wobbling with oncoming tears.

Tony sprang into action, grabbing Peter’s face and kissing him. “No, baby girl. I’m just surprised. You have such a pretty clit. Is your pussy just as pretty?” Tony asked, a hand reaching under the dress to grab Peter’s ass, kneading the flesh in his hand before smacking it.

“I…I don’t know?”

“I guess you’ll have to spread those legs, baby girl, and show Daddy just how pretty your princess parts are.”


	13. Feminized! Peter and Tony pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the last chapter

Things continued from their first encounter, rapidly picking up pace until they were moving lightspeed, intertwined with each other. The sex was too good. The time spent eating takeout was too good. The way they worked together over various projects or patrols? Too. Good. Tony loved everything about Peter and he wasn’t afraid to vocalize it, in and out of the bedroom. This moment just happened to be an in the bedroom variety.

Peter looked divine again, this time clad in a short, blue skirt that was pleated and covered in buckles at the waist. A tight, white crop top with the words “Princess” in bright pink accompanied the skirt along with a set of white go-go boots. As usual, his pretty girl’s make-up was all done, lips sticky with a pink gloss and cheeks glowing with some pink powder. “Look at you, sweetheart. You’re such a little angel and it’s all for me, huh?” Tony cooed, reaching out for his baby from where he sat at the edge of the bed. The younger man came over, shuffling his feet at little as he approached Tony. “Are you feeling shy, baby girl? Talk to Daddy.”

“I…I dunno. Can you touch me? Please?” Peter asked, voice honey sweet and eyes already tearing up with anticipation. Tony began caressing Peter’s exposed thighs, grabbing at them and smacking them before cupping Peter’s ass, jiggling the plump flesh a little. “Daddy…please?” Peter whimpered, rolling his hips forward.

Tony looked down and saw that Peter was getting hard, his fat cock beginning to tent the skirt. Tony smirked. “I am touching you, my sweet girl,” Tony insisted, squeezing Peter’s hips and dragging the young man onto his lap to kiss along his neck.

“Please,” Peter gasped, hands grasping Tony’s shoulders to ground himself, “Please touch my princess parts. You know…the big one?”

Tony barked out a cruel laugh. “You mean that slutty clit of yours? No, good girls don’t have such slutty parts. Good girls are sweet and nice, something that definitely isn’t,” Tony said, voice hard and demeaning. It made Peter whimper and hide his face in Tony’s shoulder. “What do you say for asking such a foolish question?”

“Sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry it’s so slutty and big,” Peter sniffled, trying to rub himself against Tony’s abs. He was stopped with an abrupt smack to his ass.

“I don’t think so, baby cakes. You’re gonna come with your pussy tonight or not at all. Be a good baby girl and bend over for Daddy. Keep those adorable clothes on though, you know Daddy loves it when you get all dolled up,” Tony instructed, squeezing Peter’s thighs before letting the boy scramble to do as he was ordered to. Tony hid a smile at the way Peter flung himself onto the bed, presenting his ass high in the air with his face on the mattress. “Good girl. Let Daddy look at those naughty princess parts.” Tony flipped up the skirt and groaned as he found a jeweled plug between those plum cheeks.

Peter whimpered when Tony ran his thumb around the already puffy rim of his hole. “Do you like it? Did I do a good job?” the younger man asked, clearly desperate for reassurance.

“You sure did, baby girl. Look at that pretty pussy of yours, all ready for Daddy,” Tony sighed, teasing the Peter by pulling on the plug. Tony kept playing with Peter just like this, shushing his whines and whimpers. After what seemed like hours, Tony pulled the plug free with a pop. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, watching lube drip out of Peter’s hole.

The older man hurried to shuck his clothes off and get more lube. Once the task was completed, he poured lube into his hand, slicking himself and Peter until they were near drenched. Without any warning he sunk three fingers into the boy, pumping them in and out at a rough pace. A wet, sloppy noise filled the room.

“You’re wet for me. Daddy’s gonna make you squirt all over the bed,” Tony promised, shoving Peter’s head into the bed before removing his fingers and pushing his cock in. Both of them moaned at the feeling of being filled and filling.

“Ah…please. Please move?” Peter begged, voice muffled some from where his face was shoved into the bed by Tony.

The older man simply scoffed before he began to pound into Peter, grabbing the boy by the hair and pulling him up until his back was in an arch that would have been painful if not for his superhuman flexibility. It just turned Tony on all the more.

“Daddy, please let me play with my big princess part! Please?” Peter asked, hand going south to grip his huge cock.

Tony smacked his hand away with a growl. “No, baby, you’re going to come like a good girl should with me in your pussy. Don’t you touch that slutty, big clit of yours,” Tony ordered, shoving Peter’s face back down into the mattress. The change in position caused Tony’s cock to hit the right spot and Peter began to come undone underneath him, moaning and sobbing and begging for release. If Tony was anything, he was a benevolent Daddy and it was hard to deny his baby anything. “Go ahead, baby doll. Come on Daddy’s cock.”

And Peter did. He cried out, the moan girlish and high pitched, come spurting out stream after stream all over the duvet below them before relaxing further into the bed, completely spent. Tony slapped Peter’s ass before pulling out, stroking himself quickly. “Turn around and lift up your skirt,” Tony demanded in a tone of voice that always made Peter comply in the bedroom.

Peter quickly did as told, kneeling in front of Tony and dutifully lifting up his skirt. After several more seconds of stroking himself, Tony came all over Peter’s huge cock. “That’s all your slutty princess part is good for,” he panted, collapsing on the bed, spent from his hard work. Peter snuggled up to him, sighing into his shoulder.

“That was fun. Let’s do that again sometime, Daddy,” Peter said, kissing Tony’s cheek. Tony couldn’t agree more so he kissed Peter back.


	14. Police Detective! Tony and Cat Burglar! Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr prompt. Tony is a police detective and Peter is a cat burglar. I might have to revisit this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love Tumblr prompts. Everyone is so creative. Enjoy!

It had been a long, hectic day at the museum where they spent most of the day trying to gather evidence after Spider’s latest heist. They were always a step behind the genius thief and all they had to go on was this sticky thread material and a mischievous smirk caught on video. It was a hopeless case but Tony refused to give up. He was a damn good detective and he would catch this kid one way or another.

Tony was about to walk into his home office when he noticed the window was open. He immediately drew his gun, looking around the room when he saw a slim figure perched on the window ledge.

“Detective Stark. Pleasure to meet you.”

Tony cautiously took the figure in. They were clad in a thin, navy blue sweater with the hood pulled up and tight black pants with combat boots that looked like they had some serious grip. He could see some brown curls peeking out from beneath the hood but got distracted by the night vision goggles worn by...by... 

“Spider…”

“Well, that’s what the news calls me. You can call me Peter.” That damn smirk was there again.

“You’re under arrest. Hands where I can see them,” Tony said, raising his gun and waiting for Peter to follow the order. The kid merely giggled and thwipped his wrist, causing the sticky, white material to cover the gun. In his shock, Peter was able to yank the gun right out of his hands from the thread between himself and Tony.

“I just want to talk. I’m not here to steal from you. I’m actually here to help you,” Peter said with a put upon sigh. He raised the gun at Tony and gestured for him to sit. Once Tony complied, Peter webbed the gun to the desk. “You’re being watched, detective, and it isn’t gonna be good for you. Stop looking into me or something bad could happen.”

Tony scoffed. “That’s what they all say, huh? Well, I’m not easily intimidated, Peter. Be specific.”

Peter hopped off the ledge and quickly webbed Tony’s hands to the chair handles, taking the detective by surprise again.

“Detective Stark, it’s best if you listen to me. I like you. You’re handsome, clever, and so close to catching me. But you shouldn’t. Not for me, but for you,” Peter warned again, settling himself upon Tony’s lap.

Tony took a deep breath. It had been rather long for him since he had anyone this close and it felt good, even if it was a thief. The warm, light weight of Peter on his lap made him think of that smirk, of the way his body moved on the security camera footage they managed to scrounge up. Yeah, Tony admired the kid a little, sue him.

“I don’t take kindly to threats, boy,” Tony growled, struggling again his sticky bonds. What was this shit made of?

“Don’t struggle, you’ll only get real tangled,” Peter said softly, leaning in closely to Tony’s ear, “Remember, Detective Stark, stay away from this case. I rather like you how you are.”

Tony ignored the shiver that went down his spine. “I’m no coward.”

This caused Peter to giggle again, adjusting himself to sit primly upon Tony’s lap. “Be good, detective. Stay out of it. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“How is that?” Tony asked, full on glowering.

Peter raised a finger to his chin, making a show of thinking. Abruptly, he leaned down to Tony’s ear and nibbled his lobe, breathing warm air on his neck. 

“I’ll think of something, detective. Until next time,” the young man said cheerfully, getting up from Tony’s lap and heading toward the window. He blew a kiss before leaping out and into the night.

“What ‘next time’?” Tony asked the empty room. What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter.


	15. Sex Pollen Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter accidentally the whole thing. Mayhem ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. This contains sex pollen, so it is dubcon. I might revisit this with a couple other chapters.

“Shit, kid. I told you not to open the jar. Why did you open the jar?” Tony asked, trying to cover his nose to prevent the inhalation of the purple spores. The kid just had to open the jar that said “DO NOT OPEN: UNKNOWN POLLEN.”

“I thought it was candy and you didn’t want to share!” Peter said, panicking and trying to close the jar. For such a smart kid he sure was an idiot.

It was too late. It was hopeless. Tony could start feeling the heat curl in his stomach and flow through his veins like magma, slow and thick. Damn it.

“Mr. Stark...I feel weird…” Peter whimpered, stumbling over to Tony, “Mr. Stark...I’m sorry. I’m hot.” Peter began to strip his clothes, revealing creamy skin and slim muscles. He looked like a dream and Tony could already feel his dick pulsing in his pants. No. Nope. Not happening. 

“Pete, keep your clothes on, champ. Keep them on,” Tony begged, digging the heel of his palm into his dick to try and give himself some relief. His begging didn’t help though. Peter stripped himself completely and all Tony could do was stare. The kid was a work of art. The kid was also covered in what he named “sex pollen.”

Tony gathered some of his senses and dragged Peter to the decontamination shower, rinsing both of them off. 

“Mr. Stark...your hands feel so good. Please?” Peter whined, rubbing his cock against Tony’s thigh. While this was pleasant and all Tony wanted in that moment, it was wrong.

“Relax, Peter. Take some deep breaths, baby,” Tony whispered, running his hands through Peter’s damp curls. The heat in his stomach made its way to his hands and lips, as he was now kissing Peter’s ears, nibbling on the lobe. It was too late and it was time to give in.

Tony grabbed Peter’s thighs and hoisted him up, pinning Peter to the shower wall, his jeans rough against Peter’s bare skin. Peter moaned in response, hands scrambling to find purchase on Tony’s soaking t-shirt. 

“Mr. Stark, please. I hurt and i’m hot and I need...I need to come. I’m so sorry, but I have to,” the boy said, voice shaking from restraining himself.

“Go ahead, Pete. Let me see you,” Tony urged, looking down between them to see Peter grab his little cock and tug away at it. In Tony’s sex crazed brain he found it to be rather adorable. Peter came within minutes and cried as he started to get hard again already.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Do it again, but this time I want you to do it kneeling on the floor. Can you do that for me?” the older man asked, setting Peter down on the ground. Peter was eager to comply, kneeling on the cold tile floor and looking up at Tony as if waiting for directions. “Play with yourself, babydoll. Let me watch.”

At Tony’s go-ahead, Peter began to touch himself, a little slower this time as he felt the weight of Tony’s gaze. Unable to help himself, Tony unzipped his pants and began stroking himself, his painfully hard erection twitching beneath his palm. He couldn’t help the way he groaned. Both men were moaning as they pleasured themselves, staring intensely at the other.

“Mr. Stark...I wanna taste it. Please, let me taste your cum?” Peter begged, his hand going faster and faster.

“Yes, baby. Open that mouth and stick out your pretty tongue, that’s it,” Tony praised, stroking himself to completion, spurt after spurt of cum covering Peter’s tongue and cheeks. “So pretty. C’mere.”

Peter obeyed and stood on shaky legs, reaching his arms out to grab onto Tony. The older man turned him so his back was to Tony’s chest, eyes unfocused as he watched Tony’s hands caress his stomach and chest, teasing his nipples before finally reaching where Peter wanted it most. He cried out and bucked his hips into Tony’s tight fist, coming after several fast thrusts. This lasted for what seemed like forever, both of them sticky, wet messes once they were coming to. 

Tony took off his wet clothes and toweled off with Peter, neither of them saying a word as they exited the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	16. Thunderspider Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! No major warnings, just some Thunderspider crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends <3
> 
> Your favorite goblin is here and queer and ready to spread some thunderspider cheer.

They’ve been a thing for 6 months now. Peter Parker, nerd by day and nerdy superhero at night, has been dating Thor, the literal god of thunder. Peter had no idea how he became worthy of Thor, an actual king, but he is so glad he did something right because the sex was really good.

It was after a round of killer sex when it happened.

Peter was looking for his phone, knowing Thor hid it from him to keep him from “being on the book of faces.” He found it in the kitchen, where Thor was standing naked in all of his glory making hot chocolate, under the damn hammer.

“Really, Thor? Really?” Peter asked, walking over to the kitchen counter to examine the predicament. He was a scientist, sure, but the hammer was made of fucking magic, with only “the worthy” being able to lift it.

“Indeed, my love. You know it is bad to spend too much time on the book of faces. It causes your brain to rot, according to Stark,” Thor explained, stirring the pot of hot chocolate, Peter’s favorite. Asshole.

Peter sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “For the millionth time, babe, it is Facebook. I don’t even have one, I have an Instagram and -”

“The Instant Grandmother is just as bad, so I am told,” Thor interrupted, leveling Peter with a stern gaze.

Peter reached for the hammer, something he hadn’t bothered doing before. He needed to check his phone, damn it. He was expecting an email.

“It won’t work, little dove. You know - by my father’s beard!”

They were both surprised by the turn of events as Peter lifted the hammer and set it to the side.

“Hmm...looks like I’m worthy of some waffles to go with that hot chocolate. Get to it, King of Instant Grandmas.”


	17. I'm Not Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an older tumblr drabble based off an ask. In which Tony isn't tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little goblin Hope's you enjoy this 💖

He was almost there, so close that he could taste victory in his mouth. He had been working on this project for three days, trying to find a way to perfect this code to upgrade Karen’s protective protocols. The protocols that ‘didn’t exist’ because Peter didn’t like them. Well, what Peter didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him and he was sure that Peter would -

“Almost there, god damn,” Tony said, voice hoarse from lack of use over the past few days. He saw Peter sparingly as his lover was studying for and taking final exams so he didn’t have anyone to talk to aside from FRIDAY. Speaking of -

“Dum-E, make me some coffee. FRI, what time is it?”

“It’s 3 o’clock in the morning, babe. Come to bed.” That didn’t sound like FRIDAY. There stood Peter in the doorway of his lab in nothing but Tony’s robe. Very tempting sight.

“Baby?” Tony asked, rubbing his dry eyes that had to have dark circles. “Baby boy, what are you doing awake? You have your Biology exam tomorrow,” he admonished, reaching out for the cup of coffee Dum-E was bringing to him, well, more like spilling half of it on the floor.

“Nuh uh. No way,” Peter tsked, grabbing the coffee from the robot before Tony could. Damn superhuman reflexes.

Tony huffed, crossing his arms, “You still haven’t answered my question. Why are you awake?” 

Ha! He had Peter cornered now -

“FRIDAY, how many hours of sleep has Tony had over the past three days?” Peter inquired, tapping his foot as he waited for the AI to respond.

“6 hours, 27 minutes, and 43 seconds, Peter. Boss has been very dedicated to his current project,” FRIDAY answered, displaying a holographic graph of when Tony slept and how long. Traitor. He would definitely have to set up new protocols to keep her from ratting him out. 

Peter rolled his eyes and set the mug of coffee on a nearby table, reaching for Tony’s hand. “C’mon, Tones, I’m tired and I want cuddles. Come lay down with me?” Peter requested, grabbing Tony’s hand in his and tugging lightly. 

“I can’t, doll. I’m working. You go to sleep and I’ll come up soon,” Tony promised, kissing Peter’s hand and letting it go. He brought up the coding again and began messing with it, hand swiping here and there. He kept getting close, so close. Just a little more and-

“Babe, please? Come to bed already. I miss you,” Peter said softly, coming to stand behind Tony to rub his tense shoulders. Tony didn’t realize how tense he was and he was melting and - 

He stepped away from Peter, giving him a knowing look. “Pete, I’m working and I know what you’re doing. Give me a bit more time and I’ll be up there before you know it.”

Peter huffed and let Tony work for another few minutes before walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s middle, face pressed into Tony’s back. “You’re tired, I know it. I miss you, please come to bed? For me?”

Ah, so he was trying to bring out the big guns. Peter knew that he would fly to the moon if he asked him to. Well, it wasn’t going to work this time. Not when he was almost there. So, Tony ignored him. If he didn’t hear the request then he couldn’t be held accountable for his inaction.

There was a beat of silence. 

“Daddy?” Peter asked in a small voice, rubbing his cheek between Tony’s shoulders. Ooh that little sneak. He didn’t just bring out the big guns, he brought out the nuclear warhead.

“Yes, angel?” Tony responded, reaching behind him to pat Peter’s hip. “Didn’t I say I was working?”

“Didn’t I say I was tired?” Peter quipped, biting Tony’s shoulder. Little brat. “Daddy, come to bed with me. I need you.”

Peter Parker was such a sneaky boy. He knew exactly what buttons to push.

With an exasperated sigh, Tony turned around and cupped Peter’s face with both his hands, kissing him on the forehead. “Alright, baby. I’ll come to bed. Let’s go.”

And there they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I can be found in Tumblr as valiantthewriter.


	18. Tony Makes it Up to Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr smut prompt. Contains rimming and college aged Peter.

Peter was rather disappointed that Tony didn’t come get him from MIT for his spring break. He knew the older man was busy with a new tech launch, but didn’t he miss him? He even forgot to send a car, so Peter had to ride the bus home to New York City from the school. The ride was long and crowded and Peter knew he should have used Tony’s card to buy an extra seat so he wouldn’t have to sit next to the dude next to him that smelled like cheese.

Tony wasn’t waiting for him at the bus station either, but at least Happy was. He greeted the man somberly and accepted the help with loading his bag up. The drive to the tower was silent, something uncharacteristic of Peter, and the silence followed as Peter rose up the private elevator to Tony’s penthouse. It was empty.

Now Peter was grumpy. He decided to take a shower and change into one of Tony’s old band shirts and his own boxers before curling up on the couch in front of the TV. He got through two episodes of Supernatural when Tony walked out of the elevator, getting off the phone with someone. He walked past Peter and then did a double take.

“It’s Wednesday, isn’t it?” he asked, looking sheepish.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Peter snapped, resolutely looking at the TV and not the older man coming up to sit beside him.

Tony sighed and sat next to Peter, pulling the younger man into his lap. In spite of himself, Pete let Tony maneuver him but he didn’t help. Tony chuckled into his hair, taking a deep breath. “Love when you smell like me,” he murmured, placing a hand on Peter’s thigh, thumb toying with the bare skin.

“Why did you forget me?” Peter asked, showing his displeasure in his tone. Normally he was rather relaxed, but he hadn’t seen Tony in over a month and he missed the man. “It’s like you didn’t even miss me.”

Tony hummed, pressing a kiss to Peter’s temple. “I’m so sorry, angel. Things have been hectic and I thought it was Tuesday all day. I missed you so much. Missed your pretty face, this pretty mouth,” Tony said, kissing Peter’s cheek and then his lips, mouth lingering like a brand. 

Peter scoffed, turning away. He was already breaking down, Tony just had this way of making Peter not be mad at him. Hardly fair but rather sexy of the older man. He was going to make Tony work hard this time, really earn it when-

“Come sit on my face, let me show you how much I missed you,” Tony said, smearing the words along Peter’s neck, “Let me eat that little hole for a while.”

Peter shivered and nodded. Yeah, that sounded like the perfect way for Tony to make it up to him. Tony scooped him up bridal style, a little surprised sound leaving Peter, and took the younger man into the bedroom. He deposited Peter on the bed and Peter made quick work of his own clothes, stopping Tony as he began to shrug off his blazer and undo his tie.

“Leave it on. I wanna mess you up, Tony,” Peter purred, giggling as Tony swooped in on him and manhandled him into position. Tony laid down, a pillow under his head, and rugged Peter forward until the young man was hovering over his face.

“Well, get to messing,” Tony teased, spreading Peter’s cheeks. He groaned as Peter powered himself and began to greedily lap at his hole, reveling in the sounds Peter made as he came undone.

Peter decided that Tony was forgiven this time, especially if he kept moving his tongue just like that.


	19. Easy A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is a pervert and Peter is indulgent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Goblin Val here with some smut in response to a tumblr ask. Thanks anon!

Tony knew it was terrible of him, but he really liked Peter’s old school uniform. Midtown Tech implemented a uniform dress code Peter’s senior year of high school and Peter had looked adorable in it. They were going through the boxes of items Peter brought from Aunt May’s to move in and they came across it.

Peter laughed at first, holding the blazer up. “I wonder if it would still fit…” he mused,shucking off his college sweater and pulling on the blazer. It was a little tight in the shoulders as Peter filled out a bit in college, but it still worked.

“Put it on,” Tony said, mouth going dry, “All of it.”

It was clear that Peter wanted to protest, but Tony held up his hand, “For me, angel cake? Please?” Tony insisted, reaching out to straighten the lapels of the navy blazer.

“You want to do something pervy, don’t you?” Peter asked with a conspiratorial grin. He was already digging through the box they were looking at and fishing out a pair of khaki dress pants. “Go wait in the office or something. Put on your reading glasses, Mr. Stark.”

Tony felt his cock twitch at the change in Peter’s tone, the tone he gets when he goes from being Tony’s angel to his minx.

“Right. Absolutely. Yes,” Tony stammered out, kissing Peter on the temple before hurrying to his study that he rarely used. The room was modern with floor to ceiling shelves along one wall displaying books and little inventions he tinkered with over the years. One wall consisted of windows overlooking the city, the lights glimmering beneath him. 

He managed to locate the reading glasses he usually refused to use and straightened his tie from earlier. He had to look the part after all. Several moments of silence passed by when a soft knock came from the door. 

“Come in,” Tony called from his desk, drumming at the sleek wood and shuffling some papers he needed to return to Pepper at some point.

Peter entered the room, his hair styled back and school uniform on. He looked adorable and innocent and ripe for the picking. Tony didn’t hide the way his eyes roved Peter’s body, taking in his broadened shoulders and slender hips. Somehow Peter managed to squeeze into those pants and they hid nothing from Tony’s view. 

“Mr. Parker...to what do I owe the pleasure?” Tony asked, trying to get into character.

“Mr. Stark, I have a...proposition,” the younger man purred, slinking his way into the room.

The look in Peter’s eyes told Tony that this was going to be good.  
“I saw that I got a C on that recent paper.I was hoping that we could turn that into an A. I’m trying to get into MIT after all,” Peter continued, sauntering up to Tony’s desk and leaning forward against it.

Tony cleared his throat. Peter was laying it on real thick. Tony could definitely keep up.

“You get the grade you earn, Mr. Parker. Now, I can offer you some extra credit-”

“I want both.”

They stared at each other for a moment, locking their eyes together. Tony blinked first as Peter licked his lips.

“What should I do with you, Mr. Parker? How could I offer both?” Tony asked, not-so-subtly adjusting himself as he grew harder looking at Peter. His little minx wandered around the desk and came up behind Tony’s chair, squeezing his shoulders with his capable fingers. The pressure was perfect.

“Well, Mr. Stark, I have an idea. I could let you fuck me. I think that’s worth both…” Peter whispered against Tony’s ear, nibbling on it some as he slid his hands down Tony’s chest.

Tony cursed, losing his proverbial footing. Christ, Peter should be an actor.

“You’re not saying no…” Peter sang into Tony’s hair, moving quickly to straddle Tony in the chair. 

“Mr. Parker, this is hardly appropriate,” Tony pretended to reprimand, hands gripping Peter’s hips to keep him in place.

Peter laughed, a melodic and soft sound, before licking the tip of Tony’s nose. “Mr. Stark, my grades are very important to me,” the younger man insisted, rubbing Tony’s chest before undoing his tie, sliding it from the collar with a hiss, letting it fall to the floor.

“I could lose my job,” Tony argued, getting more and more into the headspace. His hands betrayed his words as he grabbed Peter’s ass in those too-tight khakis, a hand managing to slip inside to tease a finger between Peter’s cheeks.His hole was already slick and loose.

“Sounds like a risk you’ll have to take then.”

Tony groaned and kissed Peter, slipping a finger inside of him. His boy was perfect and filthy. He had no idea how he got so lucky.

Peter whined into the kiss, rubbing their tongues together and fumbling with the buttons on Tony’s shirt. It was a flurry of fingers and heated kisses and somehow they ended up with Peter bent over the desk with the pants pulled just below his perky behind.

“You want an A, you better earn it,” Tony groaned, sliding into Peter’s slick hole. He was entranced by the way Peter’s body accepted him, how his boy relaxed and took what Tony gave him. Peter nodded and moaned, trying to push back to take all of Tony at once, only to be held in place by Tony gripping his hips.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter whined, trying to wiggle out of the hold and failing. He went limp against the desk with a mewl and Tony knew his boy was getting sweet on him.

“That’s it, Mr. Parker. Just relax and let me teach you how to enjoy it. I know I can make you feel better than those little boys you play with under the bleachers,” Tony teased, slowly inching in until his hips were flush with Peter’s ass. Peter huffed at that and was about to retort, only to choke on a moan as Tony pulled out and slammed back in.

Tony set a deep, slow pace, rolling his hips expertly into Peter’s sweet spot. He was sure he’d have to get a new copy of the papers from Pepper as Peter’s dick was currently leaking all over them. Oh well, spilled milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. You can find me on Tumblr at valiantthewriter <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can be found on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Feel free to send me asks and prompts. I am always down to chat.


End file.
